I Don't Like Girls
by HumbleDreamer
Summary: But I love you enough to dive through hell and save you. [Am x Luna one-shot featuring Am's thoughts during their battle in the Stride Gate]


**I Don't Like Girls**

* * *

How exactly did it end up like this?

"I won't let anyone interfere. Not even you."

Am remembered the first time she met Luna like it was yesterday. The timid little girl had just been brought to her, accompanied by a happy-go-lucky manager. The contrast in both their demeanors and attires proved to be a rather amusing twist of irony, not that Am cared at the time.

" _H-Hello. I-I'm, um, Luna Yumizuki. Nice to meet you, and uh…I hope we'll get along!"_

That's right. Not only did she have to endure her cover as an idol, but she had to endure it with a ditzy, clumsy new girl. She didn't ask for this. She didn't ask for…companionship. No, she wasn't frustrated because she hated her partner. She was frustrated because she didn't want to become close to someone again.

Lest she lose them again, like she did her parents.

"I ride Cutie Paratrooper."

"Ride! Parting Shade! I call Negrobone, then attack!"

Her parents' accident consumed Am, consumed her like wildfire and she was too weak to move on, move away before it took her over. It left nothing but a desperate need to save them, save them from the delicate thread of life that tugged and waned under their feet, ready to pull them under at any time. She swore she'd do anything to bring them back and return to a normal life.

So she struck a deal with the devil.

"Darkside Princess attacks the vanguard. With her skill she gains power plus five thousand."

"Luna, please listen to me! I don't want any of this! _You_ don't want any of this!"

And boy, what a deal that was. All that was asked of her was her ability to be a Peacemaker, her help in taking down the Kiba Corporation, among other things as a member of Company, and then her parents would be saved. Am would live with them for the rest of their perfect littles lives, in a Perfect Future.

Simple, right?

Wrong.

And it was all her damn fault. Her as in Luna. But also Am herself.

Feelings are hard.

"Stride Generation! Demon Sea Queen, Maread! Stride skill, I superior call Negrolazy, then with his skill, I superior call Ghast Dragon. Hollow!"

For some reason, Luna was hellbent on 'getting along' with her. Am paid no mind to it. She surmised that if she maintained her distance, the timid girl would eventually give up. Their relationship would be strictly professional. In the eyes of the public, they were just two idols, working together to paint dainty little smiles on some fans and open the floodgates to the fantasies of others.

Am wasn't an idiot, she knew enough.

But Luna did not give up, no, she was a hardworking little moon princess, with three little elves doing everything in their power to assist her in her endeavors. Luna challenged her to countless fights (and lost miserably, but hey, at least it was fun), dug through heaps of filthy garbage to find her precious mitten, dragged her across malls and urban jungles with Tokoha and Kumi just because she noticed she was growing distant, and the list went on and on.

In the face of all that, what could Am do except fall hook, line and sinker for her? Like a butterfly lost in the night, Luna was her moon, lighting up the way and holding her hand through it all.

She could never forget that night in the amusement park bench, completely spent in a soothing, understanding silence, where the two of them just _knew_ , just _understood_ one another, and all it was was one hand pressed on the other, firm and anchoring.

"Guard. My turn. Stride Generation. Carnivorous Megatrick, Prana. Am, this is all for your sake."

That's right. It was all for her sake.

Am didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve that loyalty, that…whatever it was.

She knew what it was, it just sounded so strange to her.

Am tried her best to push her away, but it was too little too late. Luna cared too much and Am was too conflicted to stand her ground.

Keep Luna out of this, she said. She could handle being the sole Peacemaker, she said. I don't care what happens to you, she told Luna like a complete tryhard edgy idiot.

And now she was a husk of her old self. Just a tool.

She turned her into a tool.

And now she was speeding on across who-knows-what-sea on to who-knows-where and the brakes were long broken. The ship had sailed, and the winds of blind devotion were spinning out of control.

She was too conflicted. Her obsession had made her weak, too weak to save her near-dead parents who lay in hospital beds, too weak to save the one living girl that stole her heart.

As far as she could remember, Am never really liked girls. At least, no in that way. Not in the way her heart yearned, coiled and ached for Luna now. The human heart was a strange thing.

"Generation Guard! Great Witch Doctor of Banquets, Negrolily"

But she'd wiped away her tears. No. Am may have been weak before, but now she'd found the strength inside. She confronted her demons and come clean with TRY3. She steadied her heart and now she faced Luna with all she had, because dammit even if she was thrown into a jail cell for all her life, if her parents were possibly doomed to a comatose state for the rest of her days, she couldn't let Luna fall into depravity and become lost forever, obsessed with something Am no longer wanted.

So she'd fight.

"Stride Generation! Tempest-calling Pirate King, Gouache!"

And no matter what.

"I want to stand on stage with you again! I want to dance and sing with you…Even more than that, I want to do so many more things with you that I never want to stop doing! Eating, going to the movies, hanging out, laughing…Even when I get depressed, even when I become so lonely it's suffocating…Luna! I want you by my side!"

She'd save Luna from herself, from her, from all of it.

"Luna!"

She struck her last blow, and Am found herself free-falling down, closer, and closer.

She's never really liked girls, but…

"Am!" They were wrapped in an embrace. Tears rolled down in sparkling rivulets. "I love you."

"I love you too, Luna."

"Now let's go home. Together."

* * *

 **First time writing one of these cute little romancey fanfics. I quite enjoyed this little break from my usual status quo. I adore LunAm~**

 **As usual, any feedback is appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or cards. All of that is Bushiroad's property.**


End file.
